


Tony Stark, our long lost uncle?

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Supernatural, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Iron Man - Freeform, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, friendly relationships only, long lost brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: John's long lost brother, stolen when he was only a baby 10 hours after his birth. Tony grew up the privileged life unlike his biological brother and family. Now, 3 years after Tony's 'parent's died, he looked into his father's archives and found the adoption certificate. His name is not Tony Stark, but Tony Winchester.Now, in his Iron Man suit, he goes looking for his remaining family, and he just happens to find the Winchester brothers. And sure he knew that monsters and mutants existed, but demons? That sure was a new experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, This is a story from way back that I found in my files. I started a second chapter but comment if I should try and keep this story going.
> 
> Also, this is my first time making something with multiple chapters, so bear with me if I can't figure out how to make them chapters in the same set-up

*BANG CRASH*

“Holy crap!” Dean yells as he falls off his bed in the dingy motel he and Sammy were staying at for the night, with its disgusting bright green and ugly electric blue trim, and the hard beds and rusty taps. Dean gets up slowly off the floor, grabbing his trusty pistol that he keeps on the bedside table, and walks over to Sammy, who wasn’t disgruntled by Dean’s yelling, and poked him with the uncocked gun’s handle. 

“Get up” Dean hisses as he turns around, gun cocked at the door.

“Ugh I’m up, I’m up” Sammy shakes his head, his long dark waving messily, and he brushes it back with his long fingers. “What’s up?”

“Something crashed outside” Dean Growls, his eyes riveted on the tacky motel door.

“Oh come on man, it was probably some drunk guy crashing his car. Can’t believe you got me up for this” Sammy shakes his head, when someone knocks on the door, urgently.

Dean snorts and puts his gun away, in his jean pockets, and walks towards the door, looking through the peephole. He opens the door, waiting expectantly for the man standing there to explain himself.

“Ah, Dean, it’s great to meet you finally. But, I think I need some help” The man explains, then he stumbles through the open door, falling onto Dean, sending them both crashing down onto the ground. The man groans as he rolls off Dean, and crawls slowly into the room so Sammy can close the door. Sammy grabs Dean’s hand and he heaves him up, then grabs the guy under his armpits and drags him to his bed, lifting him onto the bed, grimacing as the man groans as Sammy brushes past his burns.

“Sorry, sorry” Sammy mutters as he heads to the bathroom to grab so aloe vera burn salve. “Dean, take his shirt off” Sammy yells from the bathroom.

Dean grabs the burnt shirt and doesn’t even have to try very hard to get it off as it literally dissolves in his hands, but Dean was distracted by something else.  
“Whoa dude, serious tats” Dean regarded the older man’s torso, which is covered in multiple tattoos of various things. Dean could recognise a mouth with vampire fangs, an anti-possession symbol, a cross, even some enochian writing tattooed onto his ribs. Luckily Cas had been tutoring Sam and Dean in enochian in his spare time, and Dean recognised the phrase of enochian letters on this man’s ribs.

“Shit” Dean mutters to himself. “Sammy, get in here!” he yells out to Sam.

“Dude what’s wrong” Sam emerges from the bathroom, a jar of sunburn cream in his hands.

“Remember one of the first phrases Cas taught us when he was teaching us enochian?” Dean asks. Sammy nods and confusion flashes through his face. 

“Yeah so?”

“Well, look at this fucker’s ribs.” Dean moves away from the man, and sits down, a bottle of whiskey magically appearing in his hand.

“Wow. I can’t believe this” Sammy walks to the other chair and grabs the bottle from Dean.

The reason Sam and Dean were so stunned was because of the phrase of this mysterious man that appeared right on their doorstep. The phrase read ‘Winchester brothers’.

“He can’t be, Dad never told us anything about any brothe- “Sammy starts.

“It isn’t possible Sammy, Dad would have told us” Dean Interrupts.

“Oh dear, is Daddy keeping secrets from his boys from the dead?” Crowley purrs, then gasps as Sammy instantly jumps up, his demon blade in his hand, and he starts moving forward, his mouth set in a snarl.

“Sammy!” Dean barks, his voice containing a hidden message, which said to Sam, sit down and shut up.

Sam’s eyes blaze, but he sits down, on the bed furthest from Crowley, and starts playing with the blade, twisting and turning it every which way, its shining surface catching the light from the dying lightshade.

“Well aren’t you just handy with that little pig sticker of yours” Crowley nods at the blade, contempt in his voice.

“I’ve had practice”

“Indeed, slicing up my little minions when they are busy DOING THEIR JOB” Crowley roars, a fit of rage overtaking him, then leaving just as suddenly as it arrived.

“But anyway, sorry to interrupt you mooks, I’m here to pick up him” Crowley looks at the man lying on the bed, and takes a step forward, stopping abruptly as Sammy steps up and stands in front of the bed that mysterio man was passed out on. 

“Why do you want him?” Dean questions, pouring himself a healthy dose of whiskey as he waits for Crowley to answer.

“It’s none of your damn business, so put your long noses up someones else’s ass and let me take him”, Crowley waves his hand at Sam, obviously for Sam to move aside.

“Uh uh Crowley. You are not even getting anywhere near him till you tell us who he is” Sam demands, staring down Crowley.

“Fine, you miniscule insects of the universe, this man” Crowley motions to the man “is believed to be your long lost uncle Tony Stark. And the reason I want him is because he just killed 10 of my best demon scouts, with this stupid metal suit, it’s ridiculous.”

“So I’m guessing that you sent your next ten best demon cronies to take him down right?”

“Yeah, so?” Crowley looks at the boys unfazed.

“Well, if he’s family, we won’t let you kill him, so back off” Sam brandishes his knife.

“Ugh fine, But be assured, I will be back for him, little pigsticker or not” Crowley vanishes, like he normally does. 

“Alright then, let’s wake up Mr burnt and crispy.” Dean says happily as he walks toward the bed.

“Be careful Dean, don’t want him to injure himself even more, or hurt us for the matter.” Sam discourages.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever” Dean waves a dismissive hand, then proceeds to dump a full bottle of water on the so called ‘Tony Stark’.


End file.
